Colleen's First Rim Job
by SilverWolf1989
Summary: I am furry, Colleen is my fur mate (RP-wise) Enjoy.


November 17, 2012  
11:59 pm

A minute to midnight, I was laying on my bed in nothing but my underwear and jeans while my beautifully hot anthro collie Colleen exited our shower room. She was dripping wet and only had a towel around her to cover herself with. She grinned that naughty smile of her towards me and slowly climbed onto the bed, crawling over me and bending her head down to kiss me softly on the lips.  
I was instantly aroused and only relaxed to the additional half a dozen kisses she had given to my face. Colleen could feel my rough hands smoothly rub up her thighs and then beneath her shielding towel. These hands firmly grasped her round, wet buttocks and held on tight. I could see Colleen groaning softly and continued to squeeze her soaking rump.  
After a long while of passionate love-making and the massaging of her butt cheeks, Colleen moved up forward slightly to where her mouth was right up to my ear. She moved in slightly closer, breathed in and out slowly and whispered, "Hon... Eat out my ass." She pulled away afterwards and rose up on her knees, reversed her body to where her entire back side was facing me and finally she laid down with her head rested in front of my clothed crotch and her bare furry rear exposed from beneath her bath towel.

I gently removed her towel and tossed it aside onto the floor nearby. Colleen's soft grunts were heard as I grasped her thighs and began pulling her forward towards my face. Then she groaned due to the firm spreading of her wet caramel-furred buttocks.  
Her full pussy and anus exposed, I moved my face forward and nuzzled between her clean Old Spice-scented cheeks. The scent of her moist crotch and cleansed-out butthole inhaled up my nose as I pecked little kisses up and down between her anus and genitalia. I added a couple more kisses against the surface of her anus and heard the receiving moans and giggles emanating from Colleen's mouth. Then I softly started stroking my tongue between her buttocks.  
The tip of my tongue tickled the rim of Colleen's widespread anal hole, causing the sexy rough collie to groan erotically with her gorgeous aqua eyes closed. She wiggled her rear end playfully and muttered soft giggles from the tingly feel of warm tongue saliva against her slowly untightening butthole. Her muscles relaxed and her mind was clear of all except for the warm feeling of anilingus being experimented on her.

12:38 am  
The sexual stimulation of warm human tongue against hot canine ass continued to intoxicate us both as Colleen's bushy tail thumped softly and repeatedly against my cheek. Her anus had finally loosened up completely and my tongue started to tenderly push forward into Colleen's butt.  
"Mmmph..." Colleen groaned from my tongue willingly going further within her anus. She felt my breath blowing against her butt and my wet saliva bathing her anal walls as she swished her tail against my face. Her ears caught my voice telling her how delicious her butt tasted, what she tasted like, what she smelled like and how erotically attractive her moans and groans of pleasure were to me.  
She laid her ears back down and continued to smile while warm cum waded from her pussy garden and puddled onto my bare chiseled chest. Soon realizing what had happened, Colleen giggled and said, "Heh heh... Sorry 'bout that. You just made me so hot. I could not control it."

12:59 am  
Pulling my tongue out, I looked down at my chest and saw her cum pool. I used my index finger and put it in her warm love juice, spreading it around in circular motions.  
Colleen seemed unaware of this until she suddenly felt my finger stroking around her butthole with her cum smoothing over it. The warm feeling she had felt before came back as I began licking her butthole again and savored the caramel taste of her cum. I could feel her muscles heave and then heard her howling softly in erotic passion.  
She continued to howl and moan until her butthole was licked clean. Then she screamed and giggled from being lifted up on her knees with my arms wrapped firmly around her bare stomach and she reversed herself to where she was facing me. My arms were relocated around her lower back as she laid herself down atop me.

We kissed. She rested her chin a few inches from mine and pushed her tongue out to lick my chin.  
"Thanks very much... for tonight." She said with a tired grin as she turned her head sideways to sleep. I answered with a warm good-night kiss on her strong muzzle, then soon fell asleep with her. 


End file.
